


Pen Pal Project

by LottieCakes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ochiibichan asked you:<br/>April 17th 2014, 7:33:00 pm · a day ago<br/>✉ Penpals AU. BECAUSE LET'S BE REAL. REN AND SYO BEING PENPALS BECAUSE OF A CLASS AND THEY BECOME FRIENDS AND MAIL EACH OTHER PHOTOS AND ASK FOR PHONE NUMBERS AND THEN THEIR FIRST MEETUP SYO IS LIKE "OH NO HE'S HOT" like bye I have a lot of feelings about penpal AUs.<br/>--<br/>Basically an idea that was sprung onto me, and where RenSyo is my OTP, I just had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pal Project

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this an AU: Ren and Syo are not idols and Syo's brother, Kaoru, is in the same school as him. I have slight difficulty with AU's, but hopefully it doesn't get too confusing and readers will enjoy it either way.  
> This will also be on my tumblr; syoadorable.tumblr.com!

If there was one thing Kurusu Syo hated about school, _it was the projects_.

School was fun and all, sure, considering all his friends were there and some of his teachers were nice. But, even if the teachers _were_ nice, they rarely let creativity flow out of their students. If it was historical; no bright colours. Especially if a pictures used on the project were black and white. Then educational; no cartoon images and nothing that would make the school seem like a playground. Of course the students complained about this as much as Syo wanted to. Teachers said it was the principal and the school board who made these laws; not them. They just had to follow.

The blond muttered about how it was _bull shit_ under his breath each time he heard that, and each time it seemed as if his brother heard. Since his brother was seated behind him in class, he was whacked on the back of the head, whilst a female behind Kaoru would giggle silently about it.

One day, in class, his world history teacher just so happened to announce yet another project. _Pen Pals_.

“You _got_ to be fuckin' kiddin' me.”

And another slap on the back of the head by Kaoru due to his swearing. It was something his younger half didn't enjoy hearing from his older half, but Syo couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

The project would last a longer period of time than most, considering their chosen pen pals would be living in places that would require a long period of time to receive a letter, or even a package, if they chose to send things to them of their hometown. Grumbling to himself, the small boy leaned back in his chair, half paying attention and half not. As it was explained further, the teacher went around the room with a top hat, and told each student to pick a name. Under his teachers arm was numerous folders it seemed, and whenever a student picked a name, a paper was taken out of one of the many folders.

When it came to Syo, he dug in, and plucked out a name.

“Ren Jinguji?” he recited, and was soon handed a paper face down. Grabbing it, he began reading it, though silently to himself.

An older male that lived in Italy, whom was part of a famous company in that particular country. There was no picture of him, which when a student asked why not, the teacher claimed it was because they got to meet their pen pal at the end of said project, the school funds in the countries splitting the airplane ticket bills.

“It seems dangerous,” Kaoru noted, leaning over his desk to glance at his brothers paper. “especially if they lied about the information. They could be bullies and want more victims.”

“You take things way too seriously.”

“And you don't take these things seriously at all. For all we know, your pen pal could have a criminal record!”

Raising an eyebrow, Syo couldn't help but chuckle at his brother, and where they switched papers to look over who they got, the older twin was the one who said that his brothers pen pal sounded more dangerous that his own. With a name like Satsuki Shinomiya, he was **bound** to be trouble. It seemed weird to say their first names before their last really, but that was the way other countries was.

When the teacher mentioned they had language books for them to use and they could start on their letters right away, more than half the class decided to. Kaoru and Syo, as well, where one of the twins pulled their chair next to the others desk considering one was better at other languages than the other twin. Neither them couldn't pronounce a single word right, though; Italian and French were extremely difficult. Hell, even English was difficult, too when they took that.

Whichever students finished their letters before class was let out would be mailed out the next day considering post office times. The two twins finished by then, and the teacher seemed to be less amused with Syo's letter.

“I have a feeling this is a project you'll enjoy, Kurusu.” the teacher remarked, placing both letters into separate envelopes and having the two twins give the address of the school the two attended. “Might seem uninteresting for the time being, but my previous students thought the same way.”

“If this is a project where the damn school board will allow our creativity flow, then I have no problem with the assignment. Right now, just seems boring.”

Kaoru's jaw nearly dropped and apologized for his brothers attitude towards the teacher. Syo was one of the students that did well in classes but also had a smart mouth when it came to talking to his teachers. Of course his brother was always there to back him up and apologize for the attitude so he didn't get detention. The teachers ended up shrugging it off because it was the only time Syo showed any disrespect towards his teachers.

Of course he was scolded for his actions, though only by his younger brother considering their parents were away on business for a long period of time. They insisted they didn't need a baby sitter, and they had agreed considering Kaoru was like one in the first place.

About a week later, an envelope was placed on Syo's desk in world history, which made him blink but checked the address and name in the corner.

_Ren Jinguji_.

“I read your letter, remember,” the teacher told him, giving him a small grin. “and it looks like your pen pal answered back even if you didn't want him to.”

A grumble before his brother passed him the Italian to Japanese dictionary beside him to let him read the letter and rewrite what Ren said in Italian to Japanese. Of course it took him quite a bit of time to even find 'pesce piccolo' meant. But when he did, he nearly fumed.

“He called me _ochibi_ , Kaoru.”

“You told him your height?”

“Well, _yeah_. The information paper told me his so I thought I should tell him mine.”

“..For the record, you are pretty short.”

“ _Kaoru_!”

Huffing before groaning and getting back to translating the letter. The blond knew about his height, and it was only because of a condition he had that the medication and being in and out of hospitals made his growth spurts come to a halt. He concluded that the _Pen Pal Project_ would be a disaster on his part. And to think; it all started with making the wrong move and telling the bastard his height.


End file.
